Shuckle
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=014 |dexgalar=227 |gen=Generation II |species=Mold Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Rock |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=45.2 lbs. |metweight=20.5 kg |ability=Sturdy Gluttony |dw=Contrary |egg1=Bug |body=14 |color=Yellow |male=50}} Shuckle (Japanese: ツボツボ Tsubotsubo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is known for having the highest base Defense and Special Defense stats of any Pokémon. Biology Physiology Shuckle appears to be a small yellow turtle inside a red shell with many holes in it, fitting all four of its legs out. Some beige-like color surrounds the holes in Shuckle's body. Its shiny form stays the same, albeit with a blue shell. Natural abilities Shuckle has the abilities Sturdy and Gluttony along with the hidden ability Contrary. Sturdy protects Shuckle from one-hit KOs whilst Gluttony increases the healing restoration of Shuckle when it eats a berry. Finally, Contrary makes stat changes have opposite effects. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |'Rollout'|30|90|20|Rock|Physical}} 5 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status}} 9 |[[Wrap]]|15|90|20|Normal|Physical}} 12 |'Struggle Bug'|30|100|20|Bug|Special}} 16 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status}} 20 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical}} 27 |Gastro Acid|—|100|10|Poison|Status}} 31 |Power Trick|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |Shell Smash|—|—|15|Normal|Status}} |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 42 |'Bug Bite'|60|100|20|Bug|Physical}} 45 |Power Split|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 45 |Guard Split|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|2}} 9 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|1}} 14 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status|Beauty|2}} 22 |[[Wrap]]|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|0}} 27 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 35 |Gastro Acid|—|100|10|Poison|Status|Beauty|2}} |'Bug Bite'|60|100|20|Bug|Physical|Tough|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |—|100|20|Normal}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime In JE054: A Better Pill to Swallow, a Shuckle appeared. Butch's Shuckle and Conway's Shuckle appeared in DP065: Sleight of Sand! and DP185: Working on a Right Move! respectively. Shuckle also made more minor appearances in the anime. * Conway's Shuckle * Butch's Shuckle * Old Man Shuckle's Shuckle * Kurt's Shuckle * Rebecca's Shuckle Trivia * Shuckle's base Defense is equal to that of both Mega Aggron and Mega Steelix but it has the highest Special Defense at 230. * Shuckle couldn't use any Bug-type moves in Pokémon Platinum despite Bug being its primary type. * Shuckle is the only Pokémon with a function that is not an ability (changing of Oran Berry to Berry Juice then finally into a Rare Candy.) * It is possible for Shuckle to have the highest attack of all the Pokémon using the move Power Trick which switches a Pokémon's Attack and Defense. The drawback on those tactics is its pretty low ATK value, peaking at 130, meaning that he can become pretty defenseless once he inverts ATK and DEF values. * Despite Pokédex Entries saying that Shuckle has weak muscles, Shuckle is able to learn Rock Smash and Strength possibly because of its hard defense shell. * Shuckle is the only dual-type Pokémon that can naturally have the ability Gluttony. * Shuckle's Generation II shiny sprite has a purple shell as opposed to a blue one seen in later generations. *One of Clemont's contraptions resemble Shuckle. However, it is solid white. Origins Shuckle is based on an endolith. Etymology Shuckle appears to be derived from shuck, barnacle or the word turtle. Its Japanese name, Tsubotsubo comes from the word tsubo, meaning jar, but twice. This references how Shuckle is able to store berries in its shell and make Berry Juice out of it. It could also come from ''fujitsubo ''(barnacle). Gallery 213Shuckle OS anime.png 213Shuckle OS anime 2.png 213Shuckle Dream.png 213Shuckle Pokemon Stadium.png 213Shuckle Pokémon HOME.png Shuckle-GO.png Shuckle GO Shiny.png ko:단단지 (포켓몬) it:Shuckle/Mosse apprese nella seconda generazione zh:壶壶/第二世代招式表 Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon